Missing Hair Adornments
by filkcatwearingabell
Summary: Prussia has (finally) realised that something of his has gone missing. Learning that there is a link between what is missing and Hungary, he heads for her house to investigate. Fluffly PruHun.


"WEST!"

The sound of a wooden door being flung open, then just as quickly slammed shut, echoed throughout the house.

"WEST!"

The same voice yelled out as yet another door slammed shut in another part of the house.

"WE~ST!" The voice turned almost singsong as the rhythmic thumps of someone running upstairs could be heard. "This isn't funny, West! Where are you?"

Surprisingly, silence fell as the sound of footsteps stopped. There was no more running, no more slamming doors, no more increasingly annoying shouts for attention. Complete Silence.

...

Until a red-faced, albino man burst through the door leading to the house's other occupant's personal study.

"BRUDER! I've been calling you for the last twenty minutes! How dare you hide from the awesome me for so long!" The albino exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the blond man sat in the armchair opposite him.

Said blond looked up from his hardback book lazily, his reading glasses perched precariously on the end of his nose. He raised an eyebrow at his brother, but said nothing. Slowly, the white haired man started to lose his nerve, his arm lowering to his side as confusion started to spread across his face.

"Y-you're not going shout at me?"

Silence.

"O-or call me an idiot?"

More silence.

The albino slowly walked up to his younger brother. When no comment was made, not even a twitch, he began waving his hand in front of the other's face, hoping for some kind of reaction. His brother didn't even blink. He felt his eyebrows scrunch together from his increasing irritation at the lack of movement. Using his index finger, the white haired man pushed against his brother's forehead, watching as the other rocked backwards a few centimetres before coming to a complete stop in almost the exact same spot as he was previously.

"Have you actually got something to say, or can I go back to my reading now, Prussia?"

The white haired man jumped at the unexpected sound of his brother's voice. He recovered quickly and used the excuse of his surprise to take a few steps away from his brother.

"I want you to look at my head." Prussia said completely serious, indicating said part of his anatomy with his finger.

"I think you need someone with medical qualifications to do that."

Prussia pouted, "Stop messing about, Germany, and look at where I'm pointing!"

He watched as the nation's blue eyes inspected first his face and then slowly worked their way up to his hair. Germany's eyebrows furrowed together, much as his bother's had not ten minutes ago. Again he looked across the older man's face, trying to discern whatever it was that his brother thought was wrong.

"Have you... Had a haircut?" He finally hazarded a guess.

Prussia let out a sigh in frustration. "No, I have not," his voice was dangerously low, "What is missing from the top of my head?"

Germany said nothing for a few moments before remarking with a completely straight face: "A brain?"

Prussia snapped.

"Gilbird! My awesome little friend is missing!" He could feel the tears welling up but he was determined not to let them fall. The Great Prussia did not cry. "He's been missing for days."

Germany's face softened and he put down his book. The safety of his bird was one of the few thing's Prussia rarely joked about. The taller nation stood, went up to his brother and clasped his shoulder. The other looked up, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Gilbird is not missing, Gilbert." Confusion once again spread across Prussia's face. Before he could ask anything, Germany continued, "Hungary asked if she could borrow Gilbird for a while when she visited three days ago," When the confusion didn't lift from his brother's face, Germany himself started to feel confused, "She said that you had okayed everything already and that she wouldn't be taking him if you hadn't."

Confusion turned to understanding, then into rage.

"Elizabeta! That woman carries a frying pan with her everywhere! She _hits _the awesome _me _with it! Why would I let that woman take Gilbird! She's probably already eaten my awesome little friend!" At the last part, Prussia clenched his hands into fists. He wrenched his shoulder out of Germany's hold and ran out of the room, almost hitting Germany's neatly ordered desk, and soon thundering down the stairs.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU, GILBIRD!"

Shortly after the front door slammed shut and, after a quick glance out of the study's window for conformation, Germany saw Prussia running down the driveway, completely ignoring his car.

Germany let out a sigh. "I suppose I had better phone Hungary to let her know what's coming her way."

o0o

His target was in sight. Prussia charged up the front path of Hungary's home, completely ignoring the vast array of flowers that lined it. He had no intention of politely knocking on her door and waiting for her to open it for him. No, he was going to go in guns blazing (the fact that he didn't have any guns on him was beside the point) and make Hungary pay for taking his little friend.

He squared his shoulders, charged through the door (again ignoring that it was slightly open) and straight into a frying pan.

Prussia fell backwards, landing on his backside in Hungary's hall. He groaned as he rubbed his forehead, feeling a lump forming under his fingers. He was going to need to put some ice on that soon. Looking up, Prussia was surprised to see a hand being offered to him. He was even more surprised when he saw that the hand was attached to a smiling Hungary. _Smiling Hungary._ Prussia started to wonder about just how hard he had been hit.

"Do you want some help up?"

Hungary's voice was warm and kind. There was no sign of the scowl that often formed on her face when she was talking to him. Prussia didn't know why but he felt odd looking at her face. The way her soft brown hair framed her face. The little dimples in her cheeks from the smile that almost stretched the span of her face. And those eyes. Emerald green eyes that sparkled with mirth and excitement. Prussia went to take her outstretched hand.

_Piyo, piyo_

The sudden sound tore Prussia's gaze away from Hungary, instead focusing on the kitchen doorway behind her. He was sure that he had just heard Gilbird. Looking back to Hungary he saw her favourite frying pan in her left hand. The sound of chirping had come from the kitchen. Suddenly, Hungary didn't look quite so pretty.

Scrabbling backwards with his hands, Prussia put as much distance between himself and the wannabe-murderer before jumping up to his feet. "I know what you're planning. Move aside." He growled.

Bewilderment took over Hungary's face. "I'm not planning anything, Gilbert."

"Then why did you hit me with your frying pan?" He all but demanded.

Her trademark 'you are such an idiot Prussia' scowl had replaced her previous look and she crossed her arms over her chest. "First, _you _ran into my frying pan, I didn't move it in the slightest, and secondly, Ludwig phoned me about an hour ago and said you planned on causing trouble. I only held up my frying pan to stop you from wrecking things after I've just finished cleaning," She raised an eyebrow, "So, do you mind telling me exactly why you think I might be planning something?"

Instead of explaining, Prussia pulled himself up to his full height so that he could stand a whole head taller than her. He pushed his way passed her, ignoring her startled gasp as she almost overbalanced, and stormed into her kitchen.

"Apparently not." Hungary sighed before following him into the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen, Prussia was conducting a thorough search of everything. He pulled draws open, raked through cupboards and even checked inside the oven and microwave. After his second search of the oven he turned to face Hungary, arms crossed.

"All right, where have you hidden him Elizabeta?"

"Hidden who?"

Prussia growled. This conversation was starting to sound too similar to the one he had with his brother a few hours ago.

"The little guy who sits on my head. Y'know my awesome little friend. Gilbird?"

Realisation flashed across Hungary's face. "He's hardly hidden. He's been flying around my house happily for days now."

"He shouldn't have been here for days. He shouldn't have been here at all!"

Hungary sighed again, "If you come upstairs with me I'll explain everything." She turned and headed towards the door. Prussia raised an eyebrow suggestively behind her back.

"You know I won't hesitate to hit you with my frying pan." The eyebrow fell back down.

Dutifully Prussia followed the brunette up the staircase. She lead him down the hall to a door with a few flower stickers stuck to it. It wasn't until he stepped inside that he realised that it was her room. There was a large double bed - why a single woman living on her own needed a double bed escaped him - and a vanity table against the wall. In one corner was her wardrobe and matching chest of draws, but it was the framed photo on top of the draws that caught his eye.

The photo had been taken a few years previously at one of the Christmas parties held at Germany's (and technically his) house. It was one of the few times Christmas actually went without any hitches. Prussia had one arm wrapped around Hungary's shoulders whilst he pulled on her so that head was leaning on his shoulder. He had a massive toothy grin plastered to his face and his free hand was raised as the peace symbol. Hungary's smile was a lot smaller - almost reluctant - but the warmth in her eyes showed that she didn't really mind. Prussia had his own copy of that photo, although his had ended up in his 'awesome diary' with loads of other pictures from that day. Seeing her copy so carefully looked after made him feel strangely warm inside.

"Prussia? Are you okay?"

Snapping out of his memories, he turned to face Hungary who was giving him a concerned look. He gave her a small nod, almost giving her a smile as well until he remembered that he still didn't where Gilbird was or why she had him.

Hungary didn't seem to notice though, beckoning him over to a small writing desk. All of the paperwork had been cleared off of the top and put in a box left on the floor next to it. The only items on the desk now was a cardboard box about sixteen inches by eight inches and a desk lamp that had angled so that it shone into the box. Prussia walked up to the desk and looked into the box.

"Gilbird!"

A fluffy little yellow bird looked up at the exclamation of its name. Seeing Prussia leaning over the box it cooed happily before flying up to Prussia's shoulder and nuzzling against his neck affectionately. Prussia couldn't help but laugh as the soft feathers tickled him and the relief of knowing that his little friend was safe washed over him.

"_Chiyo, chiyo."_

Prussia stopped laughing. He looked down into the box again. In his excitement from seeing Gilbird he had somehow completely overlooked the small brown bird with yellow markings on its breast and belly that was also in the box. One of its wings had been bound to its body with a white strip of bandage and its foot on the same side had a make-do slipper-cast on it made from medical tape. It tried to walk to the edge of the box, flapping its free wing desperately in a futile effort to stay up right, but only managed a few steps before falling down. It tried to get up again but soon gave up, choosing to call up to Gilbird with sad little chirps.

Taking pity on the small bird (and also because he wanted a closer look) Prussia carefully lifted it out of the box, making sure he didn't apply too much pressure to the wing or the foot. The bird tried to struggle out of his hands and he nearly put it back for fear that it would cause itself more damage. Instead he slowly ran his thumb down the top of its head. Gilbird started cooing and the combined effort of them both calmed the small bird down.

"She's a girl." Hungary supplied helpfully.

Prussia looked up at Hungary who was watching him and the two birds with a small smile. Under normal circumstances, Prussia knew that she would have chided him for picking up the bird in the first place, especially with its injuries, and then having picked it up she would have undoubtedly have taken it so that it was in 'safe hands'. Yet she seemed content to continue watching him stroking the bird.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know. The vet I took her to said that she needed to keep her wing bound up like that for a week and her foot covered so it doesn't get any more injured. I planed on keeping her here until she recovered but she was so sad. Always cooing for friendship. I tried to entertain her and make things comfortable for her, but it wasn't working. She was lonely."

"So that's why you took Gilbird."

Hungary nodded, "Please don't be mad Gilbert. I was fairly sure you wouldn't mind me borrowing him for a day, he isn't always with you after all, but when I tried to bring him back the next day they both started making such a loud fuss. No matter what I did he refused to leave her side. I know I should have called but what was I supposed to say? _'Hi Gilbert, I've just borrowed Gilbird so that he can act as a nurse for me.' _You'd have laughed at me and then demanded I bring him back."

Prussia stayed quiet for a moment, finding the feel of the feathers under his thumb quite soothing. "I wouldn't have laughed. Ja, I probably would have demanded him back, but I wouldn't have laughed." He turned his head, looking for somewhere to sit, "Can we sit on your bed."

The brunette nodded, "Igen, természetesen. You didn't need to ask."

They sat on the bed, Hungary waiting until Prussia was settled before sitting down herself. Whilst she smoothed the skirt of her green dress down, Prussia raised the bird up in his hands. First, he raised her until it looked like she was sitting on Hungary's head, then lowered her so that she appeared to be on the female nation's shoulder.

"Definitely a shoulder sitter."

Hungary looked up, "Did you say something, Gilbert?"

"Nein."

The pair stayed in a comfortable silence for a while whilst the two birds called to each other happily. After few minutes though, Hungary held out her hands, asking for silent permission to hold the small brown bird. They carefully transferred the bird from his pale hands to her smaller hands, making sure that they didn't catch the sensitive wing or foot.

When the bird was settled, Prussia started to study his companion. She hadn't changed much since the last time he had really spent any time with her. She still wore her trademark green dress with the white apron and her orange flower clip was in her hair, just like usual. If he breathed in deeply he could smell the gulás soup that she undoubtedly had for lunch.

The only change he could see was her demeanour. Hungary was always so held back after her marriage to Austria. She wasn't the same person that used to go out hunting or practise sword fighting with him. But as he watched her with the small bird, he was reminded of a time long since passed. Her eyes were half closed and at some point she had started humming a Hungarian lullaby quietly. She had brought the bird up so that it was huddled against her bosom. The last time Prussia had seen her so relaxed had been when she was looking after young Italy and Holy Rome. If she had been born a human, rather than a country she would have made an awesome mother.

"What are you going to call her?"

The sudden question surprised Hungary, her eyes flying open and her humming coming to an immediate stop. "Call her? I wasn't planning on giving her a name."

"What, you just planned on calling her bird then?"

Hungary shook her head, "After she had healed I was going to take her back to the forest. She was wild. It's not fair to keep her here."

"Well, that's not going to work," Prussia pointed at the bird who was currently rubbing its head against Hungary's hands, "You and Gilbird have tamed her, she wouldn't survive in the wild now."

Hungary sighed but it was accompanied by a light smile. "I guess she'll have then, won't she."

Grinning, Prussia patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry. You're going to be an awesome Muttivogel! Now we need to give her a name. I think that Elizabird sound good."

"I think it sounds terrible."

"What about Eliza-"

"I refuse to call her anything that includes part of my name, Gilbert."

Prussia huffed loudly. "You come up with a name then!"

Hungary fell silent as she began thinking. She continued to stroke the currently nameless bird, but apart from that she was motionless. After a few minutes, Prussia started to get worried. He had never been patient and prolonged periods of silence usually annoyed him. Just as he was about to ask if everything was okay, Hungary spoke up.

"Szilvia."

"Szilvia," Prussia swirled the word around his tongue as if he was trying one of France's new wines, "What does it mean?"

"'From the forest.'"

"That's... Quite literal, don't you think?"

Before either of them could say anything, an excited chirping came from the bundle of feathers in Hungary's hands. Raising the bird up to her eye level, Hungary offered a smile. "What do you think of the name?"

"Chiyo!" The bird cooed, raising its good wing in celebration.

The smile on Hungary's face grew larger and she gave the newly named Szilvia a pat on the head. As heart-warming and - dare he say it - cutesy as he found the scene, Prussia felt the need to contribute.

"That name's not as awesome as Gilbird's." He said in a matter of fact manner.

Simultaneously two pairs of eyes turned to glare at him. "You realise that my frying pan is just on my desk."

Hastily, he tried to amend what he had said, "What I meant to say was that it isn't as awesome as Gilbird's, but of course it's still pretty awesome." Hungary gave an approving nod.

A lapse in conversation followed. Prussia couldn't think of anything else to say and Hungary was preoccupied with Szilvia. Becoming bored of Prussia, Gilbird flew off of his shoulder and landed on Hungary's so that he could talk to Szilvia. After a while, the silence became too much for Prussia.

"So, uh, when will Szilvia's injuries be fully healed?"

Looking up, Hungary cocked her head to one side, thinking. "The vet said it should have completely healed in a week, so that's in two days, but I was going to give it three or four more days, just to make sure."

Prussia nodded in understanding. At some point, Gilbird had fluttered down from the brunette's shoulder and had become a support for the other little bird. The two had become very close in the span of a few days. If he was honest, Prussia was jealous. It had taken Hungary and himself decades to get passed the whole 'attack on sight' thing they had when they were younger, centuries if he counted all the times she had hit with that cursed frying pan of hers. But after what happened earlier he supposed that they had never really got over that phase at all. He sighed.

"Well, I suppose I'm going to have to let you borrow Gilbird for a few more days aren't I?"

She turned to face him, her eye's questioning his motives. "Are you sure? You've been deprived of him for the past few days."

He nodded, a grin breaking out onto his face as a plan formulated in his head. Whilst she was still facing him, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against the soft skin of her cheek. He heard her gasp in surprise and felt her body tense up before slowly relaxing. She was so preoccupied with what he was doing that she was completely oblivious to what he was _really_ doing.

Carefully, his fingers worked their way up to her hair and gently felt around the silky soft strands. They closed around what they were looking for and fiddled around with it until he heard a quiet click. Pulling away, he offered her grin as her cheeks burned a crimson red. He jumped up off the bed and waved the orange flower hair clip that she always wore in her face.

"You can have this back when you come to my house to return Gilbird."

When Hungary went to Germany's house a few days later to return Gilbird and show off just how well Szilvia was doing, Prussia was still wearing a cold pack to try and reduce the swelling caused by her frying pan.

oO0Oo

**Ah, that ending was pretty rubbish, but it was the best I could come up with. I made Prussia pretty oblivious, didn't I? And please don't ask about Szilvia's name. I'm sorry about the length but reviews are greatly appreciated. If possible, please check out my tumblr: www. filkcat. tumblr. com (remove spaces) There isn't much but I'd really love some more followers and some more people to follow.  
**

**Translations:**

_**Bruder**_** - ****brother**** (German)**

_**Ja **_**-****yes**** (German)**

_**Nein **_**- ****no**** (German)**

_**Muttivogel **_**- (roughly) ****mama bird**** (German)**

_**Igen, természetesen **_**- (according to Google Translate) ****yes, of course**** (Hungarian)**

_**gulás soup **_**- considered a national dish of Hungary, its made of meat, noodles, vegetables, potatoes, paprika and other spices. Sometimes called gulás stew.**

**x**

**filkcat**


End file.
